The Beginning
by Kyoumaru
Summary: Ini sequel dari Unknown Story. Shim Changmin, setelah meninggalkan istana dengan Kyuhyun pemuda setengah siluman yang belum jelas asal-usulnya. Kini sedang melakukan perjalanan entah kemana dengan sosok setengah siluman yang ia temui saat berumur 8 tahun itu.


ChangKyu fic

DBSK & SJ © SM Entertainment.

Member DBSK & SJ © Their parents.

Warning : AU, OOC, Weird, Typo(s), etc.

.

.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

.

"Chwang." Keheningan diantara dua pemuda itu terpecah saat sosok pucat dengan ekor yang bergerak-gerak saat berjalan memanggil teman seperjalanannnya.

"Nani?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Jalan."

"Aku tahu kita sedang berjalan, tapi kan bukan itu yang kutanyakan Shim-Chwang-Tiang." Bibir tipisnya mengerucut saat ia tak puas dengan jawaban dari pemuda yang ia panggil dengan nama aneh itu.

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu Kyu."

"Menyebalkan. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Changmin-Perut-Karet." Tak tahukah kau Kyu, pemuda disampingmu itu sudah memandangmu tanpa berkedip.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin 'kumakan' ya Kyu?"

"MWO! Kau lapar Min?" Bersabarlah Shim Changmin, sepertinya pemuda manis disampingmu ini tidak mengerti dengan kata-katamu yang menjurus itu.

"…" Changmin hanya diam melihat pemuda disampingnya memandangnya dengan sorot mata polos.

"Perutmu benar-benar mengerikan. Kita kan baru makan satu jam yang lalu." Sorot mata polos sang pemuda setengah siluman itu kini beralih pada perut datar Changmin, memandangnya dengan takjub seolah itu hal paling langka yang pernah ia temui.

"Hhh… Sudah lupakan."

"Min, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kita mau kemana?" Sepertinya dia belum menyerah ne Shim Changmin.

"Tidak tahu. Kita jalan saja. Kau tidak suka?"

"Disini panas Changmin." Dapat Changmin lihat kulit pucat itu mulai memerah karena panas. "Kenapa panas sekali? Aku tidak suka." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi memelas.

Kyuhyun memang memiliki kulit yang sensitif, kulitnya akan memerah jika terlalu lama terkena panas. "Naiklah." Dilihatnya Changmin yang berjongkok didepannya. "Dan pakai jubahmu dengan benar Kyu."

"Umm…"

Sudah lama dia tidak menggendong Kyuhyun, saat mereka kecil dulu Changmin sangat sering menggendong makhluk yang menempel-?- dipunggungnya itu. Entah itu karena sang setengah siluman tidak bisa berjalan –karena terjatuh– atau karena ia mengantuk.

Sejujurnya Changmin masih penasaran dengan Kyuhyun, yang merupakan setengah siluman rubah ini –dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengaku dia setengah siluman rubah–. Sejak dulu siluman rubah sangatlah jarang ada, dan saat ini hampir tidak ada siluman rubah yang tersisa. Entahlah, Changmin juga tidak tahu kejelasan dari semua itu.

Saat di istana dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke perpustakaan istana mencari tahu tentang semua siluman yang ada. Dan ia sempat ragu apakah benar Kyuhyun-nya ini keturunan siluman rubah, karena ia menemukan fakta bahwa siluman rubah pada umumnya memiliki bulu berwarna orange kemerahan –Bayangkan warna bulu Kyuubi dari fandom anime sebelah–.

Kemudian satu tahun yang lalu pencariannya berlanjut pada bagian terlarang dari perrpustakaan, dan ia menemukan sebuah buku tua yang memuat informasi tentang siluman rubah berbulu putih.

Siluman rubah putih merupakan makhluk yang sangat langka, bahkan dikalangan para siluman rubah sendiri. Mereka berbeda dengan siluman rubah pada umumnya. Karena itu, sejak dulu siluman rubah putih sangatlah diinginkan oleh kalangan siluman maupun manusia.

Mereka memiliki keistimewaan dan terkenal dengan kesetiaannya pada sang pasangan. Keistimewaannya pun tergantung pada pasangan hidupnya. Karena itu tak ada informasi yang lebih spesifik tentang jenis Kyuhyun, karena memang dia termasuk makhluk langka yang tak bisa dicatat keterangannya.

* * *

Langit sudah kemerahan, menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan berkuasa. Namun mereka harus kecewa karena desa yang mereka datangi kali ini jauh dari bayangan seorang Shim Changmin.

Harusnya disini ada desa yang ramai dengan manusia, siluman, maupun setengah siluman –menurut informasi yang Changmin ketahui–. Namun nihil, yang ada hanyalah puing-puing bangunan yang menunjukkan bahwa dulu disini pernah ada kehidupan.

"Changmin," Kyuhyun yang berada disamping kanan Changmin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Changmin. Tangannya memeluk erat lengan Changmin.

Sepertinya ia takut dengan desa atau bekas desa yang baru saja mereka datangi ini.

"Kau takut? Tenanglah. Tidak ada apa-apa disini." _'atau memang ada?' _lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

Ia juga sama dengan Kyuhyun, merasakan sesuatu yang gelap dari desa yang sudah hancur ini.

"Tapi-" Belum sempat ia melanjutkan, kata-katanya sudah dipotong Changmin. "Tenang saja, ada aku. Jangan khawatir." Dirasakannya sebuah tangan besar yang mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Ne." Kyuhyun tahu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia tahu Changmin juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, namun ia tak perlu khawatir dengan 'sesuatu' yang ada disini selama ada Changmin.

"Disini masih ada manusia Min." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dimana? Sebaiknya kita ketempat orang itu."

"Umm… Kearah barat." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kedepan mereka.

"…" Changmin hanya diam, ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala koala.

"Kenapa mengendongku lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang melingkar pada leher Changmin.

"Biar cepat. Sebentar lagi malam." Jawab Changmin.

"…Perut monstermu minta korban-?- lagi ya Min?" -_-' pertanyaan yang tidak sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi kembali ia lontarkan, membuat Changmin meliriknya jengah. _'Kau ini benar-benar tidak sadar situasi ya Kyu?' _Batin Changmin heran.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka menghilang dari tempat awal mereka berpijak. Dan detik berikutnya sampailah mereka ditempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun, sebuah hutan dengan aura aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Masih dengan Kyuhyun digendongannya Changmin berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dihutan ini.

"Min." Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu Kyu." Balas Changmin cepat saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nada memperingatkan. "Ada pelindung sihir disini." Lanjut Changmin.

"Ne. Kau bisa menembusnya?"

"…" Ia hanya berjalan dengan wajah datar. _'Sihir seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa.' _Batin Changmin.

Dan benar saja, bukanlah hal sulit bagi Shim Changmin menembus sihir tersebut.

Merasa sudah aman, diturunkannya Kyuhyun dari gendongannya. Dapat mereka lihat didepan mereka, sebuah rumah yang tak seberapa besar dikelilingi berbagai jenis tanaman obat dan bunga.

Mereka berjalan mendekat pada rumah itu. Saat ini hari sudah gelap, sang surya sudah kembali ke peraduannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Cahaya yang terlihat dari dalam rumah itu membuat mereka yakin bahwa rumah itu tidaklah kosong.

Baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki dihalaman rumah itu pintu sudah terbuka dari dalam. Dapat mereka lihat sosok didepan pintu itu.

Seorang namja paruh baya dengan rambut sewarna kayu melihat mereka dengan pandangan sulit diartikan saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian," Kata sosok itu. "…bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kesini." Raut terkejut tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Jungsoo-hyung, ada apa?" Terdengar suara lain dari dalam rumah itu. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama ada sosok namja lain yang muncul dari dalam rumah itu. Pandangannya tak kalah terkejut dari namja yang ia panggil Jungsoo tadi.

.

.

.

Terlihat empat namja duduk berhadapan didalam rumah yang tak seberapa besar itu. Jubah yang Kyuhyun pakai sudah ia lepas dari tadi. Dua orang namja asing itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Terdengar suara deheman dari samping Kyuhyun yang membuat dua orang tersebut tersadar dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Changmin memandang tak suka pada orang didepannya.

"Ah, kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Perkenalkan namaku Park Jung Soo, ini adik sepupuku Lee DongHae." Kata namja bernama Jungsoo itu.

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida." Sapa sosok bernama Donghae dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"…" Kyuhyun yang memang masih merasa tak nyaman hanya diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan kanan Changmin.

"Changmin, dan dia Kyuhyun. Yoroshiku." Jawab Changmin singkat dengan wajah datar membuat dua sosok didepannya sweatdrop. _'Dingin sekali.' _Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ahhh… Jadi namanya Kyuhyun. Annyeong Kyuhyunnie…" Namja bernama Jungsoo itu tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun. _'Akhirnya kau muncul juga, jadi sekarang namamu Kyuhyun ya? Tidak terlalu beda dengan yang dulu ne?'_ Batinnya dengan pandangan yang penuh akan kerinduan.

Kyuhyun memandang heran orang didepannya. Diotaknya ada banyak pertanyaan saat ia dipandang seperti itu oleh namja bernama Jungsoo itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa diantara kalian yang bisa menembus sihir Jungsoo-hyung?" Kali ini namja bernama Donghae itu yang bertanya.

"Aku." Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang ia dapat, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Changmin lebih memilih diam saja. Namun saat ini ia sedang bersama Kyuhyun, bukan Jinki adiknya yang akan selalu siap menjawab pertanyaan dari orang-orang.

"Baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa menembus sihir ciptaanku." Pandangan Jungsoo seolah mengatakan makhluk-apa-kau-ini.

"…" Changmin sama sekali tak menanggapi ia hanya diam dan memandang datar dua orang asing itu.

KRUYUUK

Terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut namja berkulit paling pucat diruangan itu. Seketika ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

Changmin yang ada disampingnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lembut dan senyum tipis dibibirnya. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya. Dan hanya anggukan yang ia dapat dari Kyuhyun.

Seolah baru melihat hal paling absurd didunia, dua namja asing itu mamandang takjub pada Changmin yang baru saja tersenyum –walau cuma tipis–.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan, ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kajja kita keruang makan." Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo, Jungsoo-hyung, Kyuhyunnie, Changmin-ah." Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

Makan malam yang benar-benar berbeda bagi Kyuhyun dan Changmin, biasanya mereka akan melakukan makan malam dalam keheningan –Changmin dengan aturan sopan-santun dimeja makannya, dan Kyuhyun yang memang hidup sendiri–.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini?" Tanya Changmin setelah ia selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"…" Donghae hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat gurat kesedihan dari dua namja itu.

"Para hunter, mereka menyerang desa kami. Beruntung kalian bisa masuk kesini sebelum malam menjelang. Kalau tidak hal ini bisa berbahaya, apalagi untuk makhluk disampingmu itu Changmin-ssi." Jawab Jungsoo singkat.

"Hunter?" Dengan wajah berkerut heran Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya buka suara juga. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir. _'Hunter? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Tapi dimana?' _Batinnya.

"Ne, hunter."

"Apa itu hunter?" Changmin memang pernah mendengar hunter, tapi ia belum tahu detail tentang hunter. _'Dan lagi, bahaya untuk Kyu? Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun eh Park Jungsoo.' _ Lanjutnya membatin.

"Mereka kelompok penyihir jahat, para pemburu. Desa kami dulu sangat damai, mulai dari manusia, siluman, dan setengah siluman hidup damai didesa kami. Sihir pun dipelajari dan diperjual-belikan didesa kami. Namun satu bulan yang lalu mereka datang mengacau, mereka menangkap para pengguna sihir langka. Dan para siluman serta setengah siluman yang kuat. Banyak dari kami yang mati karena mencoba melawan." Wajah Jungsoo terlihat diselimuti kemarahan saat menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak ditangkap? Kau juga memiliki sihir langka bukan." Jungsoo tahu Changmin memang bukan orang biasa, namun ia tak menyangka jika Changmin bisa tahu secepat ini.

Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Kau benar. Dan bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah orang pertama yang dapat menembus sihirku."

"Aku dan Jungsoo-hyung tidak tertangkap karena adanya sihir dari Jungsoo-hyung. Dan sebenarnya aku masih heran, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa menembus sebuah penghalang tanpa merusaknya. Biasanya bila kita ingin memasuki lingkaran sihir pelindung pasti kita akan merusak sihir stersebut." Donghae yang memang sejak awal masih heran akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Apakah itu sulit?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menanggapi, ia juga cukup heran dengan kata-kata Donghae. Ia berpikir, memangnya itu sulit? Changmin bahkan seolah tidak melakukan apapun tadi, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah sama sekali. Bahkan menurutnya Changmin bisa membuat sihir yang lebih kuat dari sihir Jungsoo pikirnya.

"Kau bercanda Kyuhyunnie? Tentu saja itu sulit." Donghae mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan pertanyaan sang setengah siluman. Ada apa dengan dua makhluk didepannya ini pikirnya.

"Kau memiliki sihir langit?" Pertanyaan atau sebuah pernyataan yang disampaikan dalam bentuk pertanyaan oleh Changmin itu membuat Lee Donghae ternganga dan melupakan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Changmin. Bagaimana bisa namja didepannya ini tahu kekuatan hyungnya.

"Ne, aku memiliki sihir langit." Jawab Jungsoo dengan senyuman puas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jungsoo-ssi, sudah malam. Sudah waktunya Kyuhyun untuk tidur." Changmin mengatakan dengan pandangan misterius.

"Benar, sudah waktunya kau tidur Kyu." Dan sepertinya ia mengerti arti tatapan yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya. Ia meminta membicarakan masalah ini tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mou, tapi aku belum mengantuk. Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan Min. Aku belum mau tidur…" Katanya dengan wajah memelas. "…jebal, biarkan aku tidur lebih malam." Lanjutnya saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari Changmin."

"Iie, kau tetap harus tidur sekarang Kyu."

"Sebaiknya dia tidur dikamarku, mari kuantar." Jungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. "Dan Lee Donghae, kau bereskan meja makan." Ucapnya sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mau tidur." Masih keras kepala dengan keinginannya membuat Changmin jengah dan memutuskan mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut dan berjalan mengekori Jungsoo.

"…"

"Lepaskan, turunkan aku Shim Chwang sialan. Aku tidak mau tidur." Serunya.

"Kau tutup sendiri mulutmu itu dan berhenti berteriak atau kau pilih kucium Kyu?" Dan berhasil, kata-kata Changmin berhasil membuat seorang Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"…"

"Itu lebih baik." Seriangai jahil menghiasi wajahnya saat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Changmin. _'Manisnya…' _Batin Changmin saat sekilas ia melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

Lee Donghae yang terlupakan hanya bisa melihat pemandangan pasangan yang menurutnya aneh itu dengan wajah melongo. _'Aku benar-benar terlupakan disini.' _Batinnya.

* * *

Setelah menidurkan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Changmin dan Jungsoo melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda. Donghae juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidur, ia cukup lelah hari ini –secara mental, karena berkali-kali shock akibat dua makhluk yang baru ia temui tadi sore itu– jadi hanya ada mereka berdua diruang tengah rumah tersebut.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun?" To the point, Changmin memang tidak suka basa-basi. Ia memang ingin berbicara dengan orang didepannya karena merasa orang ini mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun.

"Changmin, apa kau yang memberinya nama?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya tak suka, bukannya menjawab orang ini justru balik bertanya.

"… Ya." Jawabnya pelan setelah beberapa saat terdiam menahan kesal.

"Bisakah…"

"…"

"Bisakah kau ceritakan pertemuan kalian."

"…" Changmin yang awalnya ingin menolak, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita juga karena merasa ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika tidak mengatakannya pada orang didepannya.

"Jadi, kalian bertemu saat berumur 8 tahun." Kalimat pertama yang ia lontarkan setelah mendengar cerita Changmin.

"Bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku sekarang Jungsoo-ssi? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Kyuhyun."

"Ne…"

...

Pagi menjelang, saat Changmin terbangun ia memandang heran sebelahnya. _'Kemana setan kecil itu?' _Batinnya heran saat tak mendapati Kyuhyun disebelahnya.

Changmin memutuskan untuk keluar dan mendapati hanya ada sang pemilik rumah saja disana. "Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin heran saat tak ada Kyuhyun disana.

"Mwo? Bukankah dia masih tidur denganmu Changmin-ah."

"Ne, benar kata Donghae. Kami belum melihatnya sejak tadi, kami pikir ia masih tidur."

"Sial." Sedetik kemudian ia segera berlari keluar rumah. Firasatnya sudah tidak enak. _'Si bodoh itu benar-benar.' _Batin Changmin, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan dan juga kekhawatiran. Setelah mendengar cerita Jungsoo, dia jadi lebih was-was meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa pengawasan.

Sementara itu didalam rumah, Jungsoo dan donghae masih berpandangan heran. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Changmin mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaaa... Gomawo buat review-nya ne chingu. Ini balasannya reviews dari FF Unknown Story.

FiWonKyu0201 - Disini dijelaskan chingu Kyuhyun itu keturunan apa. Gomawo reviewnya...

Regina Moccha Leonarista - Ini squelnya. Dan, maaf saya gk ngerti chingu maksudnya 'kenapa Raja menyebut Jinki pangeran, bukan anak atau gimanapun itu.' gimana. Sekali lagi maaf, saya masih blm ngerti mksd pertanyaan chingu ini apa. Dan gomawo reviewnya...

BunnyKyunnie - Gomennasai, ini mungkin memang bukan YAOI. Tapi ini BL/Shonen-Ai. YAOI & Sho-Ai itu beda, kalo YAOI itu biasanya rate-M. Karena lbh mengutamakan 'hubungan' yg seperti itu. Sekali lagi gomen ne, ini bkn pure friendship kedepannya. Dan gomawo reviewnya...

SeenaPark - Ne, arigatou...

wonkyufa - Ne, ini udah dilanjut chingu. Untuk saat ini mungkin mereka masih belum kearah sana chingu... Gomawo reviewnya...

heyoyo - Gomawo reviewnya. Dan ini saya sudah buat squelnya...

Guest 7/29/13 - Ini sengaja saya buat beda marganya chingu, karena Shim dan Lee disini saya anggap gelar mereka di kerajaan. Gomawo reviewnya...

shin min hyo - Gomawo reviewnya...

Ganesha - Ne, gomawo chingu...

mini - Ne, gomawo... Ini sudah dilanjut chingu...


End file.
